I'm With You
by Cattitude
Summary: One of the readers let me know that is was hard to distinguish the difference between lyrics and story. So this is the new and hopefully improved version. Its still a K&K AU first meeting. Oneshot.


Author: Silent Tears of Agony

Title:I'm With You

Rating:G (Yes. Shocking isn't it? I wrote a G-rated fic!)

Genre:K&K,Song-fic,AU,

Well this was the second fic I ever wrote before my disk decided to self-corrupt and become unaccessible. So now it's like . . . the fourth? Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. (There! I said it! Happy now?)

And I do not own the song. Averil Lavigne does. (Or somebody who works with her, I'm not sure wich.) In fact the only thing I do own is the computer I am writing this on. And I will get _very_ aggresive if people try to take my computer away. So no suing. Comprende?

Thanks Ethereal Waves for letting me know about the problem with the lyrics. I had them all prettily italicized but when I tried to save it under text that screwed it up. So now they will be encased in this okay? I also want to thank gaby (hyat for reviewing this fic. it means alot.

-

Kaoru tapped her foot. "Mou! Where is he? He said he'd be here over an HOUR ago!"

Suddenly a boy on a bike pedaled by just then."Sorry miss," the boy tossed over his shoulder. He had sprayed mud all over her kimono. Her NEW Kimono!

"That's it! I'm not standing here any longer! If he wants me then he can come look for me."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru was tired of all the games Enishi played with her. The bridge was probably another one his stupid tests of love. For all she knew he was standing there watching her, seeing just how long she stood there like an idiot waiting for him.

She didn't think he really loved her. It was more the idea that she was his that he loved. Then of course there were the accusations. Not once since they started their relationship had she strayed. She couldn't say the same for him. She had caught him cheating once and had talked to him about it. He told her to mind her own business and then started accusing her of cheating with his best friend. She found that laughable. He had the worst manners and was far from what she called attractive. But, now if she even looked at a man the wrong way, Enishi started accusing her.

And he was always comparing her to his dead sister. Tomoe, apparently, had been perfect. The perfect cook, perfect beauty, perfect attitude, perfect woman. Kaoru knew she was lacking in many of her 'womanly capabilities'. But still, he didn't have to rub it in. It hurt.

As long as she was complaining she might as well bring up the fact that he spent hours talking about how he would get revenge on the man who killed his sister. She couldn't blame him for hurting. But it had happened over ten years ago. Surely it wasn't healthy to hold onto a grudge that long?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru tried to make her way back home through all the people. It certainly was crowded for such a rainy night. Kaoru stopped at the docks. So that was the reason. The boats were docking.

Kaoru smiled when she remembered a childhood memory. Sometimes, to pass the time, she and her father would go down to the docks and watch the passengers getting off the boat. They would try to figure out where they were from, or what their story was by watching them. Sometimes a particularly scary passenger would walk by and Kaoru would grab her father's hand and hide behind him. Then he would smile and tell her there was nothing to be afraid of and that he would always protect her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

But her father was gone now. And there was no one to protect her. Especially not Enishi. Kaoru snorted at that thought. If anything she needed to be protected from him. She shook her head. She was tired of this. She would go find Enishi and tell him it was over.

Just as she was turning away she noticed a strange man. She was about to dismiss him as a gaijin and leave but something compelled her to look at him a little longer and she noticed that he was, at least part, Japanese. He carried himself as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She wondered what happened in his past for him to act in this way. It was obvious he was a traveler, his clothes were so loose and threadbare it looked as if a strong wind would blow them right off. Then she noticed the sword. 'But those are illegal! Maybe he's an officer?'

A lot of drug activity had been going on lately so the city was bringing in reinforcements. But he was the strangest officer she had ever seen. She looked up as he turned his face slightly and she noticed the scar on his face. She almost gasped. 'He has red hair and a cross scar. Maybe he is the . . . no Kaoru no baka! The hitokiri Battousai didn't really exist, he was just a story told to frighten their opponents. It must be a coincidence.'

She realized that she had been staring at him this whole time and he was now staring at her. Despite the smile on his face his eyes were full of sadness and some other emotion she couldn't define. She found she couldn't hold the intensity of his gaze and so turned around for real this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru was walking along grumbling to herself when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a hand clamp over her mouth and pull her back into an alley.

"So was that man another one of your lovers koishi?" He spat out the endearment like it was a dirty word.

"Enishi! Let go of me!" She struggled futilely against the iron grip he had on her.

"Oh I don't think so," he said smoothly. He bent his head right next to her ear and whispered, "you see I'm the one who makes the decisions and I rather like the position you're in right now." Kaoru didn't know what to do. She had her back against the wall. Literally.

"Enishi! Let go of me this instant! It's over! I don't want to see you anymore!" She kicked him where it hurt and ran as fast as she could when he bent over in pain. Or tried, she didn't get very far because he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with him.

"Stupid b-!" He slapped her across the face. "I told you I am the one who makes the decisions! Not you! It's not over until I say it is." He started hitting her over and over again.

"Enishi. Ensishi! Stop it! Please . . ."Kaoru bravely tried to fight back the tears. She didn't know why Enishi was acting like this. He had been so kind when she first met him. Then he had become more gruff and accusing. Kaoru simply accepted this. She knew sometimes people changed. But he had never attacked her physically before. 'What happened . . .' If only he would tell her what was wrong she would still help him. But he never discussed anything with her anymore. 'Everything's such a mess.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She asked you to stop de gozaru yo."

Kaoru looked up to see the man she had seen at the docks now standing in front of the alleyway.

"De gozaru? Is that supposed to scare me?" Enishi laughed. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size little man. Like maybe the Kindergarteners." (I know they didn't have kindergarten then, but please bear with me.)

Kenshin stepped into the light and then Enishi recognized him.

"Oh, so its you. Come to kill the other woman in my life?"

Kenshin's eyes flickered over to Kaoru. She was covered in blood and bruises. Her clothes had gotten torn and she was trying to clutch them togther so they would cover her.

"I'd say you were doing a good enough job of that on your own."

Enishi bristled at that. "You have no right to speak Battousai. You killed hundreds of people without even blinking an eye. And you killed my sister! After she had forgiven you for taking away her happiness!"

Kaoru's eyes widened. So the Battousai really DID exist.

"It's true that I have killed many. But I am trying to repent for that now. And I never meant to kill your sister. It was an accident. I will always regret that I, the one who was supposed to protect Tomoe, killed her. You have every right to be upset at me Enishi, but don't take your anger out on innocent people." He looked over at Kaoru again.

"Would you quit worrying about her! She is none of your concern!" Then Enishi charged at him. "Enough talk! Fight me! I will avenge my sister!"

Kaoru looked between the two of them nervously. She didn't want either of them to get hurt. A part of her still loved Enishi and she certainly didn't want the Battousai to get hurt. He had been trying to protect her after all!

"Enishi. Enishi! Dame! Please! Stop it!"

Then just as suddenly as it started, it was all over. Kenshin had managed to get behind Enishi and knock him out.

Kenshin looked up at her, his eyes full of sorrow. "I am very sorry it came to this miss. But he left me no choice."

Kaoru shook her head. "Don't apologize. Enishi is a very stubborn man, and he had his heart set on this challenge."

Kenshin nodded and looked down at Enishi. He wasn't dead but he was going to need some professional care. "He needs to see a doctor miss." He looked over at her. "And so do you."

"I know. But it's late and I don't want to bother anybody. Just help me get him home and I'll take care of him. I'll get him a doctor in the morning."

"And what about you?"

"I can take care of myself." She blushed after that statement. She hadn't been doing a very good job of it a few minutes ago.

They both dragged him home. And Kenshin (being the gentleman that he was) stayed and helped take care of Enishi. Then he insisted on helping Kaoru with her wounds and walking her home.

"Thank you very for helping me sir. And for taking care of Enishi even though he tried to kill you."

"You're welcome miss . . ."

When he trailed off she realized she had forgotten to tell him her name. She slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Kamiya Kaoru." She bowed. "Please call me Kaoru."

He smiled. "Sessha's name is Himura Kenshin. But you may call me Kenshin."

They stood awkwardly for a few more minutes. Neither wanting to leave the presence of the other.

"Well . . ." Kenshin finally said and reluctantly turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned around.

Kaoru looked down in embarrassment. What had caused her to cry out so hastily like that?

"Ano . . . You don't . . . I mean do you . . . Where are you staying?" she finally blurted out.

His eyes clouded over slightly but he still smiled. "I don't have any money to stay at an Inn. But don't worry about me, Kaoru-dono. I am used to staying outside, de gozaru yo."

"No! You can't stay outside! Not after all you've done for me! I have plenty of room. You must stay with me!" She looked at him with a gaze that dared him to defy her.

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "You would let sessha stay here? Even after hearing about his past?"

"Hai. I'm sure you did what you did in the past for a reason. But you are no longer the hitokiri Battousai. You are Himura Kenshin. And you helped me tonight. Please, allow me to return the favor." She stuck her hand out.

"Aa." (not sure if I'm using that term correctly.) He gently took her hand and they walked together through the dojo gate.

-

As with my other songfics, I decided to take the lyrics out. However, all of my songfics can be found with the lyrics included at my other accounts.

There! Its finally finished! I think I liked the original one I wrote better, but I'm afraid both you and I are stuck with what we have right here. Oh well.

All you Enishi fans. Please don't hate me! It's just so easy to make Enishi a bad guy. In my fic "Haunted Pasts" Enishi is good. I swear! So if you like Enishi go check that one out! Ja!


End file.
